Networks are often used in telecommunications systems, cable television systems and in data communication to rapidly convey large amounts of information between remote points in the form of datagrams (e.g., packets, frames, or other type of data structure). Networks often employ various network elements to communicate (e.g., receive, transmit, route, and/or forward) the datagrams throughout a network. To synchronize communication of datagrams, network elements may utilize a periodic signal known as a frame pulse, serving as a timing-reference signal. In addition, to synchronize operation of various other components of a network element (e.g., processors, memories, etc.), another periodic signal known as a reference clock may be used as a frequency-reference signal.
Distribution of such timing-reference and frequency-reference signals in a network element or other computing device often requires separate traces of conductive materials or signal busses to communicate these two divergent types of signals. As manufacturers reduce the physical size of network elements and other computing devices, they may often desire to increase capacity by eliminating busses or leveraging the same busses for multiple purposes.